My Lady, Chihiro
by Rainbow-san
Summary: Nijimura x fem!mayuzumi. AU. Bagaimana pangeran membawa si Putri kelewat Kuper kabur dari pesta terkutuk? Romance gagal! Nijimura ngaco! Emakbapaknya lebih ngaco! Tapi chihiro tetep cantik dan kalem. Terimakasih sudah membaca.


Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak pernah menyukai keramaian. Kebisingan, riuh tepuk tangan, nyanyian bersama, ucapan-ucapan selamat, dan beberapa orang yang kb berinteraksi dengannya. Dengan satu orang saja sudah membuatnya ingin sembunyi di ujung dunia, apalagi dengan sekelompok tikus-tikus politik pandai bicara. Siapa lagi jika bukan relasi ayahnya.

 _Nijimura x Mayuzumi_

 _AU. Geje. OneShoot._

 _Happy Reading^^_

Memang acara meriah ini dimaksudkan untuk merayakan hari jadinya yang ke-20. Tapi tetap saja, Chihiro hanyalah seorang Chihiro yang terasing. Ia akan memilih pergi ke luar dan menyepi di pinggir kolam air mancur dengan ikan-ikan koi yang berenang-renang cantik didalamnya. Suara percik air adalah satu-satunya suara yang Chihiro izinkan untuk menemani malamnya. Tidak ada yang lain. Termasuk suara orang tua-nya yang gemar melarang ini-itu, memaksa begini, menyuruh begitu. Chihiro benci. Ia benci suara manusia. Bahkan suaranya sendiri.

Drrrt. Drrt.

Cih, kenapa juga ponselnya tidak di-silent sekalian? Ah, satu lagi. Chihiro benci ponsel dan semua kontak didalamnya. Mereka hanya bisa protes dan berkomentar. Berkeluh kesah. Seolah-olah dunia ini penuh dengan masalah mereka sendiri.

'Reject saja, Chihiro.'

Batin gadis beku itu bersuara. Telunjuknya yang langkai sudah menggeser tombol touchscreen-nya ke mode reject. Ia tak mau diganggu. Oleh ibunya sekalipun.

Sedangkan didalam rumah -yang lebih pantas disebut Kastil- nyonya Mayuzumi sudah misah misuh karena baru saja panggilannya di-reject oleh Chihiro. Make-up nya hampir luntur karena keringat yang mengucur deras.

"Kemana anak itu.? Tak bisakah bersikap manis sedikit?" Pelipis dipijat. Pening rasanya jika punya putri berkemauan sendiri.

Kuroko Tetsuya, sepupu sekaligus penerjemah bahasa kalbu Chihiro, berusaha menenangkan bibinya yang sedang kalut. Pasalnya, sebentar lagi akan ada tamu penting yang datang ke pesta ulangtahun Chihiro. Dan sekarang-? Bocah itu malah menghilang entah kemana.

"Atsushi-kun..bisa tolong kau cari chihiro? Sepertinya dia masih ada disekitar rumah." Kuroko meminta bantuan tunangannya yang sepertinya lupa daratan hanya dengan sebatang Pocky di mulutnya. Ia melirik malas kearah Kuroko lalu pergi mencari Chihiro. Sesekali mencomot muffin yang ditawarkan pelayan-pelayan disana.

'Memangnya Mayu-chin kemana? Dia doyannya nongkrong dimana?' Kira-kira begitulah suara hati Murasakibara Atsushi yang malas-malasan mencari Chihiro. Jika bukan karena permintaan Kuroko yang manis, mungkin dia akan menusuk mata si pelaku dengan pocky.

Ditelusurinya ruangan megah.-semacam ballroom- tempat pesta berlangsung . Tapi hawa keberadaan Chihiro memang setipis benang, jadi mustahil bagi Murasaki yang malah belok sana-sini untuk menemukan gadis jangkung itu.

...

Chihiro sudah mulai bosan dengan ikan-ikannya (yg sepertinya juga sudah mulai jengah padanya). Ia pun melangkah anggun dengan dress hijau tosca selutut melekat ditubuh rampingnya. Lengan kecilnya bak lilin dituang, memindai tulip-tulip yang tumbuh cantik di pekarangan rumahnya.

Sekilas, matanya melirik ke utara, paviliun luas tempat pesta ulangtahunnya berlangsung. Tak ada yang menarik disana, namun justru membuatnya mual. Membayangkan menjadi sosok gadis yang meladeni banyak pria untuk mengobrol. Chihiro lebih baik disuruh berenang sampai ke Antartika. Mati pun jelas. Daripada tewas terkapar ditengah orang-orang yang akan berakhir menertawakannya.

'Dasar cewek ga tahu diri.'

'Iya, aku ga mau berteman lagi dengannya.'

'Usagi-chan...usagi-chan jangan matiiii'

Mata kelabu Chihiro terpejam. Mengingat kembali rentetan memori yang semakin menguatkan karakternya sebagai gadis tanpa hati. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Tapi Chihiro tak merasakan apapun. Tak berhati, boleh disebut tanpa kehangatan. Chihiro oke-oke saja. Apatis.

Teman-teman SD-nya menangis karena kelinci di sekolah mereka mati. Mereka bilang karena Chihiro sering berlaku kejam padanya. Chihiro diam. Ia bingung namun tak menyangkal. Ia memang sering mengusir kelinci putih itu jika berani dekat-dekat padanya. Bahkan ketika kelinci itu mati, hanya Chihiro satu-satunya manusia yang tidak menangis disana.

Sebeku itukah?

"Peduli."

Sebenarnya Chihiro masih ingin berlama-lama diluar, tapi cuaca malam ini begitu ekstrem untuknya yang hanya memakai dress satin tanpa lengan. Satu lagi yang Chihiro benci. Penampilannya sendiri. Ketika ia diminta untuk bersikap sebagaimana putri keluarga terhormat, selalu berakhir dengan goresan kecil di telunjuknya sebagai bukti kalau ia tidak menyukai ini.

Chihiro memasuki rumah seolah diminta melakukan uji nyali disana. Tidak, ini lebih menyeramkan dari itu. Orangtuanya berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan kini mereka sedang bersenda gurau dengan seorang lelaki tua beserta wanita yang Chihiro yakini itu istri pertamanya. Persetan jika ada istri kedua, ketiga, sampai ke-seratus. Chihiro benci orang yang pintar bicara.

Ia berjalan seolah disini adalah pesta kerajaan dengan dirinya sebagai tamu negeri sebelah yang tak pernah diundang. Wajahnya tertunduk, kedua lengan memeluk tubuh sendiri, dan bibir mungil yang berkomat-kamit seolah melontarkan kutukan pada orang2 yang menatapinya mesum.

PRANG!

Gelas pecah. Kaca beling berserakan. Anggur merah membasahi permukaan lantai yang resik tanpa setitik debu. Gadis kelabu membelalakan mata untuk sepersekian detik.

"Astaga."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bukan. Ini bukan suara Chihiro. Justru si korban yang khawatir. Ia tak memperdulikan jas mahal-nya yang sudah ketumpahan white wine yang tak kalah mahal juga.

Chihiro tak sanggup berkata. Ia panik sendiri. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya berada ditengah situasi begini.

"B-biar kubereskan." Desisnya frustasi. Tubuhnya membungkuk, hendak mengambil pecahan kaca. Tapi ditahan -lagi lagi oleh korban kecerobohannya.

"Dengan kakimu yang berdarah? Sudahlah. Disini banyak pelayan. Obati dulu kakimu." Bisik orang asing itu. Suaranya tidak halus, tapi tegas, bulat, dan adiktif. Cukup ampuh untuk membuat Chihiro tergoda menatap wajah si empunya.

Tampan.

Suara genderang perang bertabuh -entah itu darimana. Yang pasti Chihiro merasa dunianya berhenti disatu titik. Iris kelabu yang lebih gelap dari miliknya.

"A-aku.."

Belum lagi Chihiro bersuara, pemuda yang sempat menekan akal sehatnya hingga ke titik nadir sudah melepas jasnya, memakaikan pada Chihiro, lalu menggendong gadis itu bak seorang putri yang dibawa lari dari kerajaannya yang terkutuk.

Chihiro baru menyadari itu sekitar 3 menit kemudian. Aroma pinus basah yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hoi-! Sesak tahu!"

Disingkapkan jas hitam yang menutupi wajahnya dan meninggikan suara. Pemuda misterius itu hanya mengulas senyum diujung bibir.

"Sembunyikan wajahmu atau kita ketahuan-"

"Kau siapa, hah?! Turunkan aku!" Kaki jenjang itu mulai bergerak gelisah mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari para tamu undangan disana. Terpaksa pemuda dengan rambut sehitam arang itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Mereka sampai di halaman rumah Keluarga Mayuzumi dengan beberapa pengawal yang berjaga disana. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu bukan berasal dari keluarga biasa. Karena ia membawa bodyguard yang lebih banyak dan mempermudah akses-nya untuk keluar dari pesta. Dengan sesosok putri yang ia bawa kabur dibalik tuxedo hitam miliknya.

Chihiro sudah lelah dan memilih pasrah. Ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk melawan pemuda yang memiliki tubuh seatletis itu.

Tubuh kurusnya diturunkan, jas disingkap, dan Chihiro berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena yang barusan itu sesaknya sungguhan.

"Kemarikan kakimu!"

Apa-apaan ini? Baru ketemu, tidak kenal siapa, sudah berani main perintah. Chihiro menyatukan alisnya, menatap tidak suka.

"Kau mau lukanya infeksi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hey-hey. Tadi itu salahku menabrakmu jadi aku mau meminta maaf." Pemuda itu mengukir senyum. Senyum paling tulus yang pernah Chihiro lihat.

Tapi apa artinya? Mereka tidak saling kenal!

"Biarkan saja. Aku mau masuk!" Chihiro tetap keras kepala. Ia berusaha keluar dari dalam mobil tempat ia diturunkan. Tapi tentu saja ditahan sepasang lengan milik si pemaksa.

"Aku tidak pernah ditolak sebelumnya,"

"Hei! Itu bukan urusanku. Sekarang minggir dan beri aku jalan!"

"Tidak. Sebelum lukamu kuobati."

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk minggir!." Chihiro melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Sifat dasarnya sebagai putri tunggal Mayuzumi Conglomerate muncul. Tapi pemuda yang tak kalah mengintimidasi mencoba untuk keras kepala.

"Tak akan kuberi jalan."

"Siapa kau?! Siapa, hah?! Dasar orang asing! Gila! Sinting! "

"Ternyata kau banyak bicara juga, Nona Muda, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Tidak seperti yang diberitakan di TV."

"Persetan! Kubeli mulut kalian! Sekarang turunkan aku!"

Sia-sia. Semua sia-sia. Usaha Chihiro untuk memberontak masih bisa dilumpuhkan oleh pemuda gila yang memaksa untuk mengobati kakinya. Yang ada dia malah capek sendiri. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran jok yang entah kenapa terasa empuk dan hangat setelah beberapa jam berada di luar.

"Jangan menjerit, ok?!"

"Apa-apaan-KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

Jeritan memekakkan telinga yang berakhir pada Chihiro yang pingsan dipelukan pria tadi.

...

"Aku mendengar suara seseorang berteriak diluar..." Nyonya Mayuzumi tampak gelisah. Suaminya berusaha menenangkan. Begitupula dengan sahabat kecil sang suami yang kini sedang berbincang bersama mereka.

"Mungkin hanya suara angin, Mayu-san.." ujar Nyonya Nijimura diselingi tawa kecil agar sahabatnya tidak panik. Ia sendiri juga sebenarnya tahu jelas suara siapa itu dan siapa pelaku dibalik jeritan itu. Tapi ini justru akan berjalan mulus melebihi ekspektasi-nya.

"B-baiklah. Tapi apa kalian tidak apa-apa? Sampai sekarang bahkan Chihiro masih belum muncul. Keponakan kami berusaha mencarinya tapi masih belum kunjung terlihat."

Apanya yang mencari? Kuroko malah sibuk mengomeli Murasaki yang mengacau di stand kue-kue basah. Karena pria itu menyerobot orang-orang yang sedang mengantri disana.

Pasangan Nijimura senior hanya mengulum senyum. Sedikit geli melihat ekspresi panik suami-istri Mayuzumi itu. Mereka hanya tidak tahu. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti. #apalah ini

"Tidak apa, kok. Shuu-chan juga belum datang dari tadi. Aku curiga dia terjebak lampu merah yang lagi PMS." Nyonya Nijimura memang suka melawak. Dan semua lawakannya pasti diucapkan diwaktu yang tidak tepat jadi jatuhnya GARING.

Bukan lampu merah yang PMS. Tapi Chihiro yang mencak-mencak dan sulit dijinakkan dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal perjodohan itu, apa kalian sudah membicarakannya dengan Chihiro?"

Tuan Mayuzumi melirik sekilas istrinya, "ini bahkan lebih parah dari penolakan. Ia hanya diam, menganggap rencana perjodohan ini tidak ada."

"Eh?! Maksudnya?" Kini Kepala Keluarga Nijimura yang penasaran.

"Ia tak pernah mengiyakan atau menolak dengan jelas. Yang pasti seminggu terakhir ini ia seolah menjauhi orangtuanya dan menggantung jawaban,"

"Kasihan, Shuuzo. Padahal ia sangat menantikan hal ini sejak jauh-jauh hari kemarin," Nyonya Nijimura memulai akting bodohnya. Mengusap ujung matanya seolah akan menangis.

"S-sumimasen..Nijimura-san. Kami akan mengusahakan supaya Chihiro mau menerima lamaran keluarga Nijimura. Kami tahu Shuuzo anak yang baik."

Suami-istri Mayuzumi saling sikut. Bingung harus bagaimana lagi menyikapi tingkah keras kepala Chihiro yang entah diturunkan dari siapa.

"Sudahlah, Mayuzumi-san. Kau tak perlu memaksakan kehendak pada anakmu. Biarkan dia memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri-" Nijimura Shuuhei, selaku ayah yang bijak mencoba memberi pencerahan pada sepasang suami istri dihadapannya walau sebenarnya itu hanya akal busuk dibalik rencana konyol keluarga Nijimura.

Di sisi lain..

Nijimura Shuuzo. Pemuda yang baru saja menjinakkan singa liar hanya dengan setetes alkohol 70%. Membuat singa berwajah manis itu blingsatan seperti ikan kekurangan air;berteriak seolah kuku jempol kaki-nya lepas. Mengingatnya jadi ingin tertawa lagi. Cewek gorilla yang menyembunyikan sisi rapuh dibalik hatinya yang beku.

Nijimura menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi seperdelapan dari wajah Chihiro yang lebih terang dari rembulan. Bibir merah muda natural, terbuka 3cm minta dimasuki. Mengundang kelelakian Shuuzo untuk sedikit saja merasakan bagaimana belahan itu mengalirkan gelombang seduktif di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia tahu ini konyol. Tapi ia lebih bersyukur karena semua kekonyolan ini berasal dari otak ayah-ibunya yang sudah tidak waras dari sananya. Berawal dari Nijimura yang melihat undangan pesta ulang tahun Chihiro, dimana disana terpampang jelas foto gadis yang baru akan menginjak usia 20 tahun itu. Dalam balutan yukata merah muda, tampak kalem dengan surai kelabu-nya yg tergelung rapi menyisakan anak rambut disisi wajah tirusnya.

Nijimura sudah tak sanggup bicara. Memuji-pun terasa hina. Ini illegal.

Dan yang membuatnya merasa semakin dekat dengan kebahagiaan adalah kenyataan bahwa keluarga Nijimura dan Mayuzumi sepakat untuk menjodohkan anak mereka jauh sebelum Shuuzo melihat kecantikan Chihiro. Tanpa ditanya, penolakan sangat mustahil terjadi. Yang ada Shuuzo merajuk minta diberi waktu berduaan dengan Chihiro di pesta dan merebut hati gadis itu dengan caranya sendiri.

"Nggh..." Bibir tipis itu melenguh pelan. Kelopak mata terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, memperjelas pandangannya yang agak kabur.

Chihiro tersentak sadar. Ia masih didalam mobil sialan ini!

"Sudah bangun? Masih sakit?" Shuzo mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memeriksa keadaan kaki Chihiro. Tapi itu tidak lebih dari sekedar modus mainstream! Chihiro tidak percaya. Ia menendang dengan tenaga setengah penuh(?).

"Awww- sakit, chihiro.."

"...menjijikan. berhenti bersikap seolah kau kenal padaku!" Punggung Chihiro semakin mundur ke pintu mobil.

"..aku mengenalmu. Kau tidak suka berada di pesta itu, kan?" Suara pria itu sedikit lebih rendah dan dalam. Suara yang beberapa jam kebelakang sempat memikat indra pendengaran Chihiro.

"Kau tidak berhak menebak."

"..matamu yang bilang padaku."

"Mana bisa begitu?!"

Nijimura sedikit...menyerah? Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu memalingkan wajah kearah jendela.

"Jadi kau memilih masuk kedalam pesta penuh kutukan itu?"

"..menggelikan. kau seperti sedang membaca dongeng-"

"Kembali sana. Kakimu sudah sembuh, kan?"

Pria itu mengizinkannya. Ia mengizinkan Chihiro lepas dan kembali kedalam pesta.

Tapi..

Ada yang salah.

Kenapa sekarang justru Chihiro yang tak rela? Ada apa ini? Ia sedikit..kecewa?

Karena tak dipertahankan seperti tadi?

"Cepat sana. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membawamu kabur dari sini." Iris kelabu Nijimura seolah mengeluarkan aura yang menekan udara di sekeliling Chihiro. Gadis itu sulit bernafas. Ia merasa janggal. Ini tidak benar.

Tangannya gemetar. Membuka pintu mobil seolah menghadapi pintu brangkas yang membutuhkan deretan kode untuk dipecahkan.

"Terimakasih." Satu kalimat kecil yang keluar dari bibir Chihiro. Ia kini sudah berada diluar mobil. Bersama Nijimura yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata sulit diartikan. Chihiro merasa salah, ini salah. Ia bingung, antara tidak mau kembali ke pesta itu dan tidak sudi berada satu mobil dengan pria sinting.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?" Shuzo menangkap raut gelisah di wajah suram Chihiro. Ia mengerti, tapi mengabaikan.

"Tidak. Hm, jaa-"

Chihiro segera berbalik. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Mengucapkan salam segala pada pria asing plus sinting macam dia? Yang benar saja, Chihiro!

'Apa kau yakin Chihiro?'

'Mau apa kau kembali kesana?'

'Sekarang Chihiro pandai bicara ya?'

Suara batin Chihiro seolah berdemo. Menahan gadis itu dan mempertanyakan alasannya ingin kembali ke pesta.

'Tentu saja agar aku tidak diculik!'

Yang ini suara hati Chihiro yang paling tsundere. Diculik? Yang benar saja. Buktinya sudah sekitar satu jam lebih ia pingsan didalam mobil pria tadi tapi tidak dibawa kemana-mana.

Langkah kaki Chihiro terhenti. Ragu-ragu ia menoleh kebelakang, dalam hati minta dikejar. Tapi apa daya, pemuda itu cukup berkelas untuk sekedar mengejar gadis keras kepala sepertinya. Tubuh jangkung yang terbalut kemeja biru langit itu masih bersender di kap mobilnya tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Terlihat seperti konglomerat yang menunggu seekor kelabang lewat untuk diinjak.

"Masa bodoh, Chihiro! Masa bodoh!"

Pipi ditepuk berkali-kali. Efeknya ia jadi terlihat lebih cantik dengan pipi merona begitu.

Masa bodoh. Chihiro tidak peduli. Ia hanya berlari mengikuti arah angin. Ia berenang sesuai arus.

Ia berakhir. Berakhir dengan segala keegoisannya. Ia tak mau kembali ke pesta.

Nafas tersengal. Lima meter dihadapan Nijimura yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terkejut.

"A-aku..aku tidak mau kembali kesana!"

Tersenyum kecil, Nijimura mendekati Chihiro dan meraih kedua tangannya yang dingin.

"Coba sampaikan sekali lagi dengan kalimat positif. "

Chihiro membelalakan mata, wajahnya memanas hingga ke telinga.

"A-aku..aku mau disini. Bersama-"

"Shuzo. Nijimura Shuzo."

Chihiro terhenyak sesaat. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari dirinya.

Nijimura..Nijimura..

"Benar, Chihiro. Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kita dijodohkan?"

"Aku bukan lupa. Aku tak pernah menganggap perjodohan itu ada." Lirih Chihiro. Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Tak sanggup lebih lama melihat ketampanan Nijimura yang diluar nalar.

"Aku menyukaimu, Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.."

"Yang tadi itu bisa masuk hitungan.." Nijimura mengecup punggung tangan Chihiro. Mengalirkan kehangatan disana.

Chihiro tertegun. Sedikit demi sedikit memindai rentetan peristiwa dari awal bertemu Shuuzo hingga detik ini.

Ia jadi lebih banyak bicara. Ternyata suara yang dibencinya selama ini begitu indah. Termasuk zat adiktif yang sudah menjadi candu-nya dimulai dari insiden tabrakan tadi.

Suara Nijimura Shuuzo. Bisikannya.

Ia mau lagi. Ingin setiap hari mendengarnya. Lebih banyak.

"Izinkan aku disini. Aku tidak mau kembali kesana-"

"As your wish, My Lady-"

Tangan mungil dituntun masuk kedalam mobil. Setiap pintu ditutup dan tak ada seorang pun yang tau apa yang akan terjadi disana.

Termasuk dua pasang suami istri yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik dinding balkon hanya demi menangkap momen mesra anak-anak mereka.

"Astaga. Shuu-chan! Berhati-hatilah! Kaa-san sudah menyiapkannya di laci dashb-mmpphh"

"Hentikan, sayang. Itu memalukan. "

Dua orang sisanya hanya bisa tepok jidat.

Semoga berhasil, Nijimura-san!


End file.
